


Stop, Look, Listen.

by Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Endgame, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, What Have I Done, but everyone is alive, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror/pseuds/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror
Summary: The problem with children is sometimes they don't think before they jump- or run - for that matter.One moment Morgan was running to her father after another great day at school, the next Peter had her in his arms, fear stricken, as the car made impact.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 89
Kudos: 741





	1. The worst day of Tony's life

It all happened so fast. _Too_ fast.

One second he had Morgan in his arms, giving her a tight hug after finishing another week at school, the next she caught onto her father’s figure, waiting for her across the road.

She screamed “Daddy!” In her usual excitable way, running to him without thinking.

Peter’s spidey-senses flared before she’d even stepped off the sidewalk.

And everything slowed down.

The SUV seemed to tear down the road in breakneck speed, Tony suddenly screaming, Morgan stopping in the middle of the road, confused by her father’s shouts.

Peter shot into action before his mind caught up, diving into the road, and grabbing Morgan, cocooning her in his body and braced for impact. The SUV hit his back at full force, throwing he and Morgan over the bonnet, crashing into the windscreen. The momentum threw them over the back of the car, Peter tried his best to throw himself down back first to cushion Morgan’s fall, landing hard on the road behind.

 _Protect, protect, protect_. Peter’s mind screamed at him; arms still wrapped tightly around Morgan as they rolled along the tarmac before coming to a stop.

He was on his back now, Morgan lying on top of him. every inch of his body screamed in pain, but he could find it in him to scream or yell, like Morgan was doing above him. And that was a good thing, right? She was conscious. She was _alive_.

He peered down to her best he could, moving his neck even slightly made his vision white out so he only got a vague glance. Her head buried in the nape of Peter’s neck; arms tucked into his chest. He could see blood coming from a cut in her hairline and _no, no, no_. he’d failed. He hadn’t kept her safe.

“Morgan! Peter!” he heard Happy and Tony shouting, thundering over.

He saw Tony crouching beside them he looked to Peter for a second, the man’s face unreadable before turning to his kid, touching Morgan gently.

“Morgan. Morgan baby, are you hurt?” Tony asked, assertive in his panic.

Morgan just wailed back, and Peter was sure she must have broken something. Or a lot of somethings because Peter wasn’t fast enough.

He should have pushed her out of the way, stopped the car with his hands, _something_.

But then she reached out to Mr Stark, who immediately picked her up and moved out of sight, leaving Peter lying alone. Safe. She was safe now.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on breathing because when did breathing become such an impossible task?

“Hey, Pete stay with me. Come on, kid. Ambulance is on its way.”

Tony was back? No, he needed to be with Morgan. Morgan was hurt, hurt because Peter let her run into a road. “Mo-“

“Morgan’s with Happy, Pete. She’s okay, she’s safe. You saved her.”

Peter shook his head, finding it hard to speak. This was his fault; he could have stopped all of this.

“Friday, stats.”

“Unable to receive stats. Peter’s watch is offline.” The AI responded quickly.

“Shit. How far away is the ambulance?”

Peter wished people would stop talking. His head was killing him like he had the migraine from hell and his ears seemed to pick up every single noise around him. He wished it would stop.

“2.7 minutes away, boss. Dr Cho has been alerted.”

“Hey, Pete. Hear that? Help’s coming. You’re gonna’ be okay.”

As much as he trusted Tony, he definitely didn’t feel okay. His entire body was in agony, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

It was getting harder to hold on.

He wanted to, the desperate pleading look in Tony’s eyes made him want to, but he couldn’t breathe, and his vision had begun to black out at the edges.

He felt the familiar touch of Tony’s hand, cupping his cheek so gently it almost brought him to tears.

“Please Pete, just a little longer. You’re doing so good, kid. You’re so brave. I’m so proud of you Underoos. I love you kid. So damn much. Don’t give up. Don’t leave me.”

Peter wanted to reply, he did. He wanted to tell him he loved him too. That he was the best dad he could have ever wished for and he was so sorry he’d failed, but all that escaped was a hissed gasp as the breath caught in his throat.

He was dying. He knew he was.

The spots in his vision were getting worse. He could barely see, and the pain had begun to numb to the point all he could feel was his breath rattling in his ribs.

‘it’s okay’ He tried to mouth, becoming less aware of his surroundings. And it was okay. He was okay with dying. It didn’t hurt anymore.

“No, its not okay. This _isn’t_ fucking okay, kid. Hold on, hold on for me. Hear that? The ambulance is here. They’re going to fix you up before you can say ‘Spider-baby’.”

But Peter couldn’t hear the ambulance. He could only hear Tony’s voice in the waves of consciousness.

“M sorry.” Peter breathed, taking in one last sight of his dad.

He let go.

* * *

Tony could tell you about the worst day of his life. It was the day he walked away from his parents without a word, for them to be found murdered the same day.

The regret and despair almost killed him, and he struggled to cope with the fallout for years.

But that didn’t even scratch the surface when he saw Morgan hurtling towards him through the road, seeing the car shooting down the street, watching Peter grab her. Hearing his kids’ bones breaking in front of him whilst he stood helplessly watching the scene unravel.

Happy had grabbed him, stopping him from charging to Morgan himself.

He would come to thank him later, for practically saving his life. they were on the opposite side of the street, had he run out he’d have likely caused a crash in the other lane, not to mention he was way too far from Morgan to get to her in time, unlike Peter who took the full force of the car.

He screamed like the world was ending. And in a way it was. His world, anyways.

He watched Peter’s back snap back, his head breaking the windscreen, his body contorting as the force threw him over the hood of the car. He thought he was going to be sick.

The car came to a screeching halt 20 meters down the road, Peter still rolling from the impact as he landed with a crunch on the other side, Morgan still tightly in his grasp.

Pedestrians who’d seen the crash were now screaming and running from the scene, he could see some calling the police and ambulance service but Happy had been quicker.

Happy and Tony immediately ran to them, shouting out their names.

Relief ran through him when he heard Morgan’s cries. _Alive_.

He dropped down next to his kids, Peter was conscious, meeting his eyes with a strained look. Morgan was shaking on top of Peter, gripping onto the MIT hoodie Tony had given Peter when he returned from the blip. The hoodie looked ruined but at this point Tony couldn’t care less.

He reached over, stroking a hand lightly through Morgan’s hair to get the girls attention. “Morgan. Morgan baby, are you hurt?”

Hearing his voice, she turned and reached out to him, revealing a stream of blood coming from her forehead that made Tony wince. She also seemed to hold her wrist at an awkward angle but that was okay. He could fix that. She would be okay.

He carefully lifted her off an unmoving Peter, giving her a kiss. “Happy’s going to look after you okay? I need to stay with Pete.”

“No! I want daddy!” Morgan wailed when Happy took her from Tony.

It killed him to deny her pleas, but Peter needed him, and he trusted Happy with his life.

He turned to the teen still lying in the road, his eyes had closed and for a second he thought the kid was dead.

“No.” He groaned brokenly, dropping to his knees beside Peter. he pressed his fingers to Peters neck and thankfully found a pulse. Alive. “Hey, Pete open your eyes. Stay with me, ambulance is on its way.”

The kid was a mess. His leg was definitely broken from the unnatural way it stuck out, he was littered with cuts and bruises, skin paler than he’d ever seen.

Peter slowly opened his eyes, Tony immediately noticing how dilated the kid’s pupils were. He couldn’t even begin to wonder what injuries the kid sustained. A severe concussion would be getting off lightly.

Blood streaked almost every inch of his face and into the curls that covered his forehead and he wondered if he’d fractured his skull. This wasn’t good.

“Mo-“ Peter breathed out shakily.

“Morgan’s with Happy, Pete. She’s okay, she’s safe. You saved her.” Tony reassured, desperately wanting to wrap his son in his arms.

Peter shook his head slightly, making the kid wince.

“Friday, stats.”

“Unable to receive stats. Peter’s watch is offline.”

He looked to Peters wrist, catching a glimpse of the shattered watch. “Shit. How far away is the ambulance?”

“2.7 minutes, boss. Dr Cho has been alerted.”

God, he wasn’t sure if the kid had two minutes. “Hey, Pete. Hear that? Help’s coming. You’re gonna be okay.”

The kid looked up to him with glassy eyes, chest moving at irregular intervals as Peter struggled to breathe and Tony could do nothing to help.

He was going to watch his kid die. He was going to watch Peter die again and he couldn’t even hold him. gingerly he placed a hand on his son’s cheek, trying to give the kid a last comfort.

“Please Pete, just a little longer. You’re doing so good, kid. You’re so brave. I’m so proud of you Underoos. I love you kid. So damn much. Don’t give up. Don’t leave me.” Tony repeated over and over, tears streaming.

‘it’s okay.’ Peter mouthed, not taking his eyes off Tony. Tears ran down his bloody face as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“No, it’s not okay! This _isn’t_ fucking okay, kid. You hold on. Hear that? the ambulance is here. They’re going to fix you up before you can say ‘Spider-baby’.”

He stroked the kids cheek with his thumb, leaning so his face was inches from the kid’s.

“M sorry.” Peter rasped, barely over a whisper before his eyes closed and his features relaxed.

Tony blinked. No. “No! Peter!”

He reached for the kids neck, finding no pulse. “No. Don’t do this to me, don’t you dare.”

He immediately started chest compressions, looking up when the ambulance came to a screeching halt in front of him.

He couldn’t hear Morgan behind him, and he only prayed Happy had moved her, so she didn’t just witness her big brother dying.

“Sir, you need to step away.” A paramedic spoke from above him, others following, manoeuvring around Peter.

“No- hi-his heart.” Tony’s voice broke, trying to contain his tears.

A female paramedic kneeling next to him touched his shoulder. “I’ll take over as soon as you move back, okay?”

Tony closed his eyes and nodded.

“Three. Two. One.”

Tony fell back, watching the woman immediately take his place, allowing the other paramedics help Peter.

One paramedic pressed a mask over his face, pushing air into his lungs whilst two more placed a stretcher down next to him.

The man that appeared from the driver’s side of the ambulance helped Tony to his feet. “We’ve been told to take him to the tower, is that correct?”

Tony just stared at the man for a second, trying to process his words as if he were translating them from a foreign language.

“Oh y-yes. The tower. Can I stay with him?” Tony asked, watching his son being rolled into the ambulance, paramedics still performing CPR.

“I’m afraid he needs all the medics he can in the back with him. We’ll get him there as fast as we can.”

Tony nodded once, watching the ambulance doors close, sirens springing to life before the ambulance whisked Peter away.

Tony was left in the chaos of the crash, watching his kid get further and further away from him. he was panicking. He couldn’t breathe. _His kid_ _wasn’t_ _breathing_. His kid was _dead_.

This was the worst day of Tony’s life.


	2. A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets news on Peter and its not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first thank you to everyone thats read this so far! I've been amazed by the response to this fic and I'm so glad you guys like it  
> second this chapter is quite a big sad for the first part so like *warning for major sad feels*  
> if, like me, you want to cry reading this chapter I'd suggest listening along to Someone you loved by Lewis Capaldi to really hit you in the feels (Im sorry)  
> Happy (?) reading xx

Breathe in. Hold. Out.

Again.

Tony wasn’t sure how many times he repeated the exercise before he calmed down enough to think logically. Peter was gone, rushed away to the tower for treatment that would hopefully save his life.

Surely this couldn’t be happening. Peter was sat laughing with him less than an hour ago and now his hands were covered in his kids blood.

Breathe. Slow. Breathe. Don’t look at the blood on your hands, on the cuffs of your jacket, smeared on your trousers. Breathe. Don’t panic.

Yeah, no. There was no way he could stop panicking. His kid was dying if not dead and Morgan-

Where was Morgan and Happy?

He turned around to see the full scene before him.

People were gathered at the sides of the crash, police, paramedics, even paparazzi were there. The SUV that hit his kids was still in the place where it came to a stop not even fifteen minutes ago. There were two more ambulances at the scene, one with a man sat in the back, being treated for a cut on his head, and in the other was Morgan.

He immediately ran to Morgan, stumbling over his own feet, where Happy stood protectively close to the child.

“D-daddy!” Morgan instantly cried, reaching for Tony, but the medic quickly hushed her to be still.

He took her hand in his, kneeling carefully beside where she sat. “Hey sweetheart, I’m here. Daddy’s here, you’re doing so well, just keep still a little longer whilst the lady helps you.”

Morgan nodded, tears still running down her face as a medic wrapped her wrist in bandages.

“Have you done a full check?” Tony asked the brown-haired woman attending Morgan.

“Yes, Mr Stark. Morgan’s amazingly almost unscathed apart from her wrist which is sprained. There’s also a cut under the hair and she’s suffering from a minor concussion, but she should bounce back quickly. You’re very strong for your age, aren’t you little miss?”

Morgan shook her head. “I’m not little, I’m six and a quarter.”

“Oh, you’re a _big_ girl. Well, you’re very brave.”

Morgan smiled at the medic before turning back to her dad with sad eyes. “I want to go home.”

Tony gave her a sympathetic smile, brushing a hand through her hair. “We will, baby, we’ll get you properly checked out in medbay when we get back.”

Morgan shook her head, tears threatening to spill again. “I-I want Petey!”

Tony felt his heart drop. “Pete’s gone to the tower, sweetie.”

What was he going to do if Peter didn’t make it? It wasn’t just their son that they were losing, it was Morgan’s big brother.

How could he tell her without breaking her heart and theirs too? _God gave him his wings back, baby, but he’ll always watch over you._

He blinked back the tears, trying to hide the fact he felt like he was being torn apart.

“I-I want Petey.” Morgan whispered again, lip wabbling as she tried not to cry.

“I know, Morguna. We’ll go as soon as your wrists all fixed, okay?”

She nodded, turning her attention back to question the medic in her curious six-year-old way.

Tony knew he was going to have to leave her again to get to Peter. He wished he could split himself in half and be there for both his children, but he had to call his suit and get to the tower. He wished Pepper were there to help.

As if the woman had a sixth sense, Tony’s phone started vibrating, displaying Peppers icon. He accepted immediately, moving into privacy around the side of the ambulance.

“Tony?” in one word he knew Pepper knew. She knew about the accident, Morgan, _Peter_.

“Pep.” He moaned out, choking on the cries he’d been trying to hold in.

He heard Pepper on the other end crying too. Selfishly, he wished she were there with him to hold him and murmur soothing words to calm his spiking anxiety, but he was glad she was upstate. he was glad Pepper won’t be plagued with nightmares for years to come like Tony undoubtedly will.

Tony let himself lean into the side of the ambulance, taking his weight before his knees could buckle.

He kept the phone pressed to his ear, hearing his wife’s agony, his own cries wracking over him.

“Our baby.” Pepper rasped out through her tears.

“I know. God, I know.” Tony whispered, holding his face in his free hand as he tried to control his breathing.

“I’m in the car now.” Pepper managed to say between the harsh intakes of breath. “Ho-how’s Morgan?”

“Shes okay. Shes fine, sprained wrist and a concussion.” He couldn’t believe he was classing that as ‘fine’. In any other situation his daughter having even a scratch wasn’t okay, but in any other situation her brother wasn’t on deaths doors from saving her life.

“Thank god.”

“He wasn’t breathing Pep… _Our boy_.”

“He’s strong Tony, so strong. And he’s getting the best help.”

“W-what if he doesn’t make it?”

Pepper didn’t respond.

Tony took an unsteady breath. “I don’t know if I can survive it, Pep. I can’t lose him again.”

“You won’t lose him. We won’t lose him. It’s going to be okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too... Now go and look after our kids, okay? Be strong Tony. I’ll be with you soon.”

Tony nodded, taking some deep breaths, and wiping a hand down his face to remove any evidence of his breakdown.

“You’re doing so well, Tones. Tell Morgan I love her.”

“I will, Pep. I will. See you soon.” He ended the call, taking a shaking breath. “Friday, how far away is the suit?”

“Thirty-seven seconds, boss.”

Tony wiped his face one more time and rounded back to where Morgan sat in the ambulance, wrist now fully wrapped, and face wiped clean.

“How you feeling, sweetheart?”

“I w-want to go home.” She replied, seeing her father’s suit land behind him.

He picked up on her confusion, kneeling in front of her. “Happy’s gonna take you to the tower now, okay? I just need to go in my suit because Pete needs me right this second.”

“But what if Petey needs me too?”

“I’m sure he does, honey, but who would look after Happy?”

“I can!”

“Exactly, make sure he behaves, okay?”

Morgan smiled and nodded.

“Hey, and guess what? Mommy’s coming home early to give you lots of hugs and she wanted me to tell you she loves you very, very much, just like I do.”

Tony leant over, kissing Morgan’s cheek. “I’ll see you really soon, okay?”

She nodded again, watching her father turn to his suit.

As it melded around him Happy stepped to him, whispering out of Morgan’s earshot.

“How is he really?”

Tony gave him a pained look and shook his head.

“Shit.”

“I’ll see you at the tower, keep her safe.”

Happy nodded. “Peter will be okay, Tony. He has to be.”

* * *

It turns out Happy was wrong. Very wrong.

Peter was far from okay.

When he landed outside on the medbay doc the place seemed to be in a state of panic. Nurses and doctors rushed between rooms carrying tools Tony hadn’t seen before. However, most concerning of all was Doctor Strange’s cloak hovering in the waiting room.

Peter needed a neurosurgeon. A world class neurosurgeon.

But his presence told him one thing. Peter was alive. There would have been no need to summon him here if Peter didn’t survive the journey.

Tony rounded on the woman manning reception in the medical wing who instantly recognise him. “Can you give me an update? What’s happening?”

“Mr Stark, sir. Peter’s currently in surgery, like he has been for the past thirty minutes since his arrival.”

“Is he okay?”

“The medical team successfully revived him before his arrival, Doctor Cho and Doctor Strange are with him now.”

Tony nodded. “How much longer will they be?”

“I’m afraid I can’t say. Would you like me to ask Doctor Strange?”

“No. No don’t disturb him. It’s fine, I’ll wait.”

After twenty minutes of pacing the waiting room and shooting looks at the stupid cape like it was judging him, Happy and Morgan arrived.

“Daddy!” Morgan ran to him, letting her father wrap his arms around her gently.

Tony let himself take comfort in the embrace, pulling her to arm’s length after a long moment. “Hey squirt, how you feeling?”

“I looked after Happy, just like you asked! He was being a scaredy cat in the car, so I held his hand and he looked a lot happier.”

Tony just smiled at the rambling kid in front of him, thanking every deity that she was okay.

“I’m sure you did great Morguna. Now let’s go get a proper check-up, okay?”

“But I already spoke to the nice nurse before!”

“I know, baby, but she couldn’t check everything, and it would put your old dad’s heart at rest knowing there’s nothing we’ve missed.”

“Oka-y.”

Tony smiled, taking her good hand, and leading her into a room near the waiting room where Doctor Wilson was waiting. She was Morgan’s usual doctor for any bumps and scratches because what responsible parent didn’t have a personal physician for their child?

“Hi Sue!”

“Hey, Morgan, I heard you’ve had a scary day.”

Morgan nodded, hopping on the bed.

Sue gave Tony a smile before beginning the examination. All the usual things, heart rate, blood pressure, checking for scrapes and bruising.

“You said Petey would be here.”

“He is sweetheart. He’s in a special room though.”

“C-can I see him?”

“Not right now, kiddo.”

“Why?”

Tony took a breath, trying not to curse at how curious children were and why they questioned _everything_. “Because Helen and Doctor Strange are helping him.”

“I love Mr Strange! He does magic, why does Petey get a magic-can?”

Tony smiled at Morgan’s mispronunciation. “Strange wasn’t always a magician, remember? He used to be a really good doctor.”

“A nervey surgeon!”

Tony smiled, brushing her hair through his fingers. “Neurosurgeon, that’s right Morgs.”

“Why does he need that? They fix brains, Friday told me about it.”

“Because Pete’s hurt, honey, and Strange is trying to help him.”

Morgan seemed less and less happy every response Tony made. “What if he can’t help?”

Shit. “He will, sweetie.”

Morgan nodded but her eyes began welling up with tears, bottom lip wobbling before the floodgates opened. “I-I’m sorry daddy! I-I didn’t see the car and now P-Petey’s hurt and its m-my fault!”

Tony instantly tried to shush her, pulling her into a hug, careful of her wrist.

And Tony had to fight his conflicting thoughts. It was Morgan’s fault. Morgan ran into a busy road without even thinking and as a result Peter was dying.

He’d die saving her.

His mind drifted back to times before the blip, when it was just he and Peter most nights, tinkering in the lab, eating pizza and his kid falling asleep on his lap watching a terrible sci-fi movie. He’d carry his son in his arms, tucking him into bed and stroking his hair. Why didn’t he cherish those moments more?

He shook the thoughts away. How could he think like that? It wasn’t Morgan’s fault; it wasn’t anyone’s fault.

Her legs were wrapped around his stomach, arm tightly around his neck like she gripped on for dear life.

“It’s not your fault Morgs, it was an accident.” Tony whispered, rocking her from side to side.

“I-I don’t want him to die.”

“He’s not, baby. He won’t.”

Morgan continued to cry into her dad’s chest, Tony still holding her tightly, one hand in her hair and the other running soothing circles on her back.

“You know how I told you Pete’s super strong and heals faster than anyone on the whole planet, even captain America?”

Morgan nodded.

“Well, that why I know he’s going to be okay.”

“Morgan!” Peppers voice came from the open door, the older woman rushing to the girl who had jumped out of Tony’s lap to meet her mother.

“Mommy!” Morgan cried again, letting her hold her tightly.

“Shh, baby. I’m here, you’re okay.” Pepper reassured, burying her face in Morgan’s hair.

“I hurt my hand mommy.”

“Aw my poor baby, can I see?”

Morgan nodded and held out her arm.

Pepper placed a gentle kiss where the bandage stopped by her knuckles. “There. That’ll fix it.”

Morgan smiled and looked up to her mom. “I think Petey needs a kiss better.”

“Yeah, sweetheart. I think he does.”

* * *

When the doctor finished her examination and deemed her safe to sleep after the concussion, Morgan was out like a light.

Happy put a cot together in one of the exam rooms and watched over her as Tony any Pepper waited to hear from Helen and Stephen.

Surgery ended up taking six hours and the state Helen came out in didn’t give them any reassurance.

“Helen?”

The doctor gestured them to take their seats again, settling opposite them. “He’s alive, but it’s… it’s not good.”

Tony shook his head. “What do you mean? He-he heals fast and-“

“Peters healing factors are close to non-existent right now, it’s as if he used it up keeping himself alive after the accident.”

Tony and Pepper exchanged a confused look.

“You saw Tony, no one would have survived that. Anyone else would have died on impact, the fact he was still conscious when you got to him was a miracle.”

“So, will he be okay?”

“I… I can’t say. He’s not stable, even now after everything we’ve been through, he’s in critical condition but there’s nothing else we can do. He broke 37 bones, including spinal C7 and 8, collar bone, four ribs, left femur, and tibia. He had a collapsed lung, mass internal bleeding… He shouldn’t be alive right now.”

“But he is.” Tony said firmly, taking Pepper’s hand.

“He is, after eleven surgeons worked on him for six hours... Look, there isn’t a way of putting this lightly, but it might be for the best if you get Peter’s close family here.”

Tony didn’t want to hear it. he refused to comprehend what the doctor was saying.

“Why? He’s-he’s alive, he’s going to get better.” Pepper insisted, trying to stop the tears escaping.

“I’m sorry... It’s not looking good, the other doctors working on him don’t expect him to survive the night.”

Tony and Peppers face dropped, both letting out a broken whimper as they held onto each other.

Cho gave a sympathetic look before quickly continuing. “I, on the other hand, know his capabilities and his strength. There’s a chance he’ll make it and if he does it certainly improves his prospects.”

Tony nodded. “Where’s Strange?”

“He left straight after surgery. Peter had a depressed skull fracture, there was substantial swelling, but he did an excellent job fixing it.”

“Would you like to see him?”

Tony and Pepper nodded, following her down the corridor into a private room.

The white-washed room looked impossibly large, empty save for the bed in the middle and the never-ending amount of machines hooked up to Peter.

Their son looked tiny in the bed, young and vulnerable and Tony hated it. He was 18. He should be in the prime of his life, falling in love and going to stupid parties, not dying in a hospital bed.

There was a ventilation tube pushed down his throat, his head was bandaged along with both arms lying on top of the thin bed sheet. IV lines and needles Tony didn’t know the use of were stuck into his arms, whilst a heart rate monitor filled the room with beeps.

Tony stifled a cry, moving toward the kid. He reached out before he stopped, looking to Helen.

“You can touch him, just be gentle.”

Tony lowered himself onto the side of the bed, stroking Peters cheek lightly with his thumb.

Pepper joined him on the other side of the bed, looking to Tony in anguish.

“Is he in any pain?”

“We can’t say. We gave him all the pain meds we could during the operation.”

Tony grimaced, feeling a wave of heartache wash over him.

“I’ll give you some time alone, I’ll come as soon as there’s any changes.”

“Thank you, Helen. For everything.”

Initially, they sat in silence, taking comfort in the beeping that filled the room. He was alive. For now, he was alive.

Pepper reached out, stroking his forehead where the bandages pushed his hair up in every direction.

Tony felt like he should say something, but he was never one to discuss feelings. Stark men were made of iron and the best emotions were the ones not shared. He winced at the thought.

He remembered when he’d first met Pepper, he was a brash, reckless, and seemingly uncaring person and he believed that protected him. But it didn’t, and after a while he lost her too. Then he’d met Peter, and for the first time since Pepper, he allowed himself to care. Admittedly it took Tony a long while to come to terms with the unconditional love he’d formed over his kid, but through the years it got easier.

This wasn’t easy.

He would always regret not knowing what his final words to his parents were and he sure as hell wasn’t going to make the same mistake with his kid.

Tony took a deep breath. “Hey, Pete. It’s Tony, it’s dad. Your moms here too.” His voice had betrayed him already, cracking on almost every word.

“Hey sweetheart.” Pepper took Peters hand, sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

Tony flashed her a sad smile. “You’ve really done a number on yourself kiddo, I’d say your self-preservation skills are even worse than mine... You definitely win the best brother award though, best son award too. Hell, all of the awards, I’d give them all to you. Even biggest idiot because you’re in deep right now.”

Pepper shot him a look. “What your dads trying to say is he’s scared. We all are. We don’t want to lose you Peter.”

Tony brushed Peters bandaged knuckles as he held his hand, imagining the kid squeezing so hard with his spider strength it made him worry he’d break Tony’s. There was a tear every time he blinked.

“Strange said if you make it through the night, he’ll give you his cape.” Tony joked, brushing the hair from Peters forehead with his free hand, letting it linger in the ringlets.

“And Tony will give you his suits.” Pepper added, smiling down to Peter.

Tony looked to Pepper, managing a smile himself. “I said no such thing. Don’t listen to her Pete.” His smile lessened watching Pepper interact with their son, watching her fight back the cries that seemed to constantly escape. “Okay, I take it back, you can have them, every last suit I’ve made. Just keep fighting kid, okay? I know you can.”

Pepper found his eyes, holding out her free hand, letting Tony entwine his own in it.

“I’ll even make you your own iron man suit.” Tony continued. “Just like I did for Pep. We’d be the Iron fam.”

A laugh escaped Pepper. “Please never repeat that phrase.”

“What? I bet Pete would love it. I’ll even make Morguna one.”

Pepper shook her head. “Her feet are staying on the ground until she’s at least sixteen.”

“But Peter was fifteen when he became Spiderman, and he’s the greatest superhero of all time!”

“He is.”

Tony nodded solemnly. “Hey Underoos, remember when you messed up my FBI mission and you told me you wanted to be like me? I told you I wanted you to be better, I took your suit and sent you home in those terrible hello kitty pyjamas… Well, you are better. I think you always have been. You’re that and so much more than I could ever be, kid... You’re kind, compassionate, caring. The world doesn’t deserve you. but I’m being selfish and asking you to stay. You can make it through this Pete. If you can survive being crushed by a building, this is nothing.”

“Wait, stop. A building?! When was thi-“

“-Oh did I forget to mention that? Yeah, it was ugh- doesn’t matter, we’ll talk about it later, he was fine.”

“I’m really starting to believe your version of fine and mine are very different.”

Tony smiled for a second, checking his watch, 23:48. Nine hours. He just needed to make it through the night, Helen said. He could do that, easy.

“Friday, how’s Morgan?”

“Sleeping peacefully, boss. Mr Hogan is with her still.”

Tony nodded, feeling less guilty for not being there for his daughter.

And just when he thought everything was beginning to be okay, Peter’s heart rate skyrocketed.

Tony and Pepper both jump, looking frantically to Peter below them.

Helen rushed in, checking the machines and IVs.

“What’s happening?”

Helen turned to them with a face that spoke a thousand words. This was it. “He’s deteriorating… I’m _so_ sorry.”

“There must be something you can do. Anything!”

“I’m so sorry, we’ve done everything we can.”

Tony shook his head, collapsing by Peters side.

Pepper gripped Peter’s limp hand pressing her lips to it as she cried.

“We’re here Pete, your dad and mom, we’re here baby. You’re not alone. You’ll never be alone.” Tony spoke barely above a whisper, cupping his sons face in his hand.

“We’ve got you Spiderling.” Tony murmured, cries starting to get more erratic. “We love you so much. Morgan loves you. Moma loves you. I love you so much I can’t… there’s no words that describes it Peter.”

The beeping increased, and Pepper looks to his helplessly.

“You changed my whole life kid. You showed me what it was like to have a family, before you I-I didn’t think I had it in me to be a father, but you proved me wrong. You made me the best person I could be. I owe you everything kid.”

Pepper cleared her throat, swallowing back more tears. “You mean the world to us, Peter. We’re so proud of you.”

“You’re so loved Peter. _So_ loved.”

“Thank you for everything, Peter. You were an angel in the shape of our son, and we’ll always be so blessed to have had you in our lives.” Pepper cried, stroking his face, careful of the tubes.

She looked to Tony in despair.

Tony couldn’t speak. Tears choked him every time he tried to get a word out. He thought maybe the second time watching his son die would be somehow easier. It wasn’t. it was so much worse. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, like someone was tearing him limb from limb and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

He was drowning.

Tony was in pieces, fully folded over, head resting on Peter’s shoulder as he cried.

He didn’t know how Pepper was managing to talk. All that escaped Tony was pained moans and hiccups from lack of air.

“Peter, it’s okay, it’s okay baby.” Pepper leaned forward, lips brushing Peter’s forehead. “If it hurts, let go baby. You can let go. You’ve been so strong, so brave, and we’re right here. We aren’t going anywhere. You can rest now.”

Tony started shaking. Peppers words cut through him like a knife, adding the finishing blow to the pain that was trying to consume him all day.

They stayed there, their foreheads resting on the side of Peter’s, sobbing into their son whilst they waited for the beeping to stop.

But it didn’t.

The beeping hadn’t stopped, and Tony became aware of someone else in the room.

“Tony.”

Tony and Peppers heads shot up, taking in the sight of Doctor Strange, cloak now back in place.

“He’s going to live.”

“What?”

“I’ve seen it. He’s getting better.”

Tony looked at the wizard disbelievingly. “I- he… I don’t understand.”

“His heart rate is frantic from fighting an infection. He’s not dying.”

“He’s not?”

“Trust me, Tony. Your son will live.”

Tony shook his head, sorrow turning to anger as he processed Strange’s words. “Why-why are you telling me this now?... You left and we thought he was going to die! We sat there and _mourned_ him and _where were you_?”

Strange raised his hands, diffusing Tony’s anger. “You know how looking into the future works, Tony. There were lots of alternate futures I went through. For some reason if I told you before this moment, Peter dies.”

Pepper’s breath caught. “What?”

“I can’t tell you what the caused it. Maybe it’s something you said, something you did but telling you before that moment ended badly.”

Pepper stepped in, looking to Strange. “So, you-you’re sure? Pete survives. Does he… does he recover?”

“I can’t say. If I tell you, it won’t happen.”

“It’s okay Stephen. Thank you, for doing this.” Tony finally said, wrapping an arm around Pepper as she struggled to deal with the situation.

“You deserved to know. I’m sorry you had to go through this, Peter’s a good kid.”

“The best.” Tony added, smiling back to his son whose heart rate had begun to normalise again.

He was going to live. He was getting better. Their baby was going to live.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to update Dr Cho.”

Tony and Pepper nodded, moving back to Peter.

Tony was sure he was never going to be happy again when Helen had delivered the news not hours ago and now it threatened to make his heart burst. The whiplash of emotions made his head hurt.

“He’s going to be okay.” Pepper breathed, smiling from ear to ear.

“I knew he would be. He’s a Parker-Stark.”

Pepper beamed to her husband who was looking down to Peter with so much love and devotion it made her emotional.

“Hear that, kid? Doctor Wizard said you’re gonna be just fine. Everything’s gonna’ be okay.”

And it was. Day by day, Peters condition improved. By day three he was breathing by himself and was only left with an IV and painkillers. The bruising had started yellowing and the cuts and scratches healed as Peter’s strength came back.

On day five, Peter woke up.

Pepper had taken Morgan for lunch, leaving Tony talking to Peter about some intern who had managed to set off a small explosion in the compound lab the other day, rambling in a way he pretended the kid was listening.

“And then he made it worse by trying to touch the live wires! I mean, who employs these idiots? Even Morgan knows not to touch wires, especially ones linked to an explosive.”

“in’erns are i’diots.”

Tony’s head shot up from the reports in his hands, forgetting how to breathe. “Peter?!”

Peter tried to smile to his dad, ending up in a pained hiss when he moved.

“Hey, no moving Underoos.” He pushed the kid back down to the bed, “Shit, you’re awake. You’re _actually_ awake!”

“L'nguage.” Peter croaked out with a small smile, making Tony tear up.

“Oh my god Pete. You had me scared shitless.” Tony breathed, holding the kid’s head in both hands and placing a strong kiss on his forehead.

“S’rry.”

“You better be, kid. Jesus, I-“

“-Wa’er?” Peter interrupted, trying not to cough at his dry throat.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, here. Slow sip.”

Peter obliged, letting Tony press the cup to his dry lips.

“Better?”

Peter nodded, looking around in confusion. “Wha’ ‘appen?”

“You tried to give your old man a heart attack playing superheroes with Morgan.”

Peter frowned, trying to put the pieces together. Tony took his eyes widening as him remembering. “Morgan!”

“Hey, hey, settle down. Morgan’s fine. You saved her kid. She’s okay.” Tony assured, letting his hand card through Peter’s hair.

“P’omise?”

“Promise kiddo, she’s safe, all thanks to you.”

Peter trusted Tony, relaxing back into the bed.

Tony still couldn’t believe his eyes. Almost a week ago he thought he was going to lose Peter forever and now-

“Dad?”

Tony blinked, looking at a concerned Peter.

The kid gripped Tony’s arm weakly. “Why y’crying?”

Tony huffed, brushing away the tears he hadn’t realised escaped. “I’m just relieved Pete. I- God, I’ve never been so scared. I thought I was going to lose you… _again_. I can’t do that kid. I can’t ever lose you.”

“’m right here. ‘s okay.”

_‘It’s okay.’_

Tony could hold back the sob that escaped him, moving to sit on the kids bed so their foreheads could touch. “I’m sorry. I should have been there. It should have been me, not you. never you.” Tony cried into the kids hair. “I love you so much Pete, so so much. Don’t ever leave me okay? Or I’ll take your suit.”

Peter gave a reassuring smile. “I don’t mind, you said I’d get Doctor Strange’s cloak, right?”

Tony frowned. “You heard that?”

“Y-yeah, I think I did. It all kinda’ felt like a dream but, I remember parts.”

“What else do you remember?”

“I’m not sure. I just remember you and mom talking to me, hugging me.”

Tony smiled affectionately. “Yeah, we did a lot of that... Tired bud?”

Peter nodded and closed his eyes, letting out another yawn.

“Rest spiderling. I’ll be here when you wake up. I’ll always be here for you.” Tony whispered, stroking the kid’s hair until he fell asleep. “I love you forever kid. I love you 3000.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is complete but I'm a sucker for a good recovery chapter, so thoughts on one last chapter/epilogue? Would people want that? It would be tooth rotting fluff I swear XD we need it after this 
> 
> As always thank u all for reading and leaving kudos and comments, I love reading what you guys thought, they mean the world and I love you all x


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the third chapter has almost doubled the story and no, I have no regrets XD   
> I admit it isn't 100% fluff but that would be too much for me to muster and there were a lot of feelings I think needed to be addressed, but there's lots of fluff in there I promise   
> Happy reading x

Waking up was hard. It was like every part of his body was protesting at even just the thought, like he should swim in the painless unknown forever, but he couldn’t. he could hear Tony and Pepper. He could hear them crying and speaking so softly Peter wanted to wrap his arms around them and tell them it was okay, but he couldn’t and maybe it was okay if he swam a little longer.

the darkness seemed to drag him deeper, their voices getting further away and maybe that was okay too. He couldn’t hear much now, but distantly he could feel. There was warmth cupping his face, a weight on his chest. It was comforting, he was about to let himself fall deeper until a drop of wet fell onto his forehead. It was hot and trickled down to his eyebrow. It felt familiar, like a tear. But why was someone crying on him? He was okay, wasn’t he?

_‘you can rest now.’_

Pepper. It was Pepper’s tears, Pepper whispering into his ear and that was wrong. Pepper shouldn’t be crying, no one should cry over him this was all wrong.

So he fought.

He fought to tell Pepper it was okay, that she didn’t have to cry for him. He wanted to hug her and tell her how much he loved her like she had with him, so for what felt like forever he crawled back to the surface, becoming more aware of his pain the closer he got to consciousness.

He wasn’t sure how long passed but Tony never seemed to leave. He dipped away from the edge of awareness more times than he could keep up with, but Tony’s voice was always what brought him back.

He finally managed to open his eyes for the first time in forever, instantly being assaulted from the bright lights. Slowly.

He tried again, creeping his eyelids open, slowly adapting to the harsh lighting. Tony was there rambling, and it was beautiful.

The second time he woke up felt less like a task, but still every inch of him seemed to protest.

 _Remember, slowly_.

He forced his eyes to flutter open, finding not only Tony but Pepper and Morgan too. Morgan was asleep in Tony’s lap, her father combing through her hair with his hand, Pepper sat in a chair next to them, scrolling through a tablet.

He let out a soft breath, smiling at the scene. He wasn’t alone.

_You’ll never be alone._

Peter winced and the beeping in the room increased for a second.

“Peter!” Pepper practically screeched, tossing the tablet down and rushing to Peter. she cupped her sons face with both hands, pressing a fierce kiss to his forehead. “My baby.”

“Mom.” Peter smiled, letting Pepper practically shower his face in kisses before she finally stopped, looking to him with so much love and fondness it made the back of his eyes sting.

“I almost didn’t believe him when he said you woke up. I’m so sorry we weren’t there.” Pepper said, wrapping Peter into a hug.

“You’re here now.” Peter smiled, trying to lift his arms to hug her back but they seemed weighed to the bed.

“Easy, kiddo. We still need to do some tests according to Helen.” Tony chirped up from behind Pepper who then moved to let Tony into view.

Wait. “I can’t move?”

“Hey, don’t stress kid. Your muscles will be tired, you haven’t moved for six days, its normal.”

“Daddy?” Morgan roused from Tony’s lap, rubbing away the sleep in her eyes.

“Hey princess, guess who’s awake?”

Morgan’s eyes widened before whipping around and wailing “Petey!”.

Before Peter could even return, Morgan had jumped onto the bed, or more accurately on Peter, knocking the wind out of him.

“Morgan! What did we tell you?”

“Be really, really gentle.” The girl replied innocently with a smile.

Peter smirked at the unimpressed looks Tony and Pepper were giving Morgan but chose to accept the bundle in his lap. “Hey Morgs.”

“You sleep really long. I asked you to wake up and you didn’t.” Morgan told Peter with a pout.

Peter gave her an apologetic look, hoping he hadn’t traumatised his little sister. “I’m sorry, Morgs. I was really tired.”

“You were hurt.”

“Yeah, I was. So were you.”

Morgan nodded, showing Peter her cast. “Mommy kissed it better. I think you need to though; it isn’t working.”

“Yeah? Come here then.”

Just like last time, she raised her hand up, letting Peter kiss her knuckles gently.

Morgan beamed at him and there was a warmth in his chest that made his heart beat a little faster. He did it. He saved her. Not completely, but she was alive, and Pepper and Tony didn’t seem on edge letting Peter be around her.

“Mommy and daddy wouldn’t let me see you for _ages_ but they let Doctor Strange see you for _hours_ -“

“Morgan.” Tony cut in, sounding like a warning.

Doctor Strange was here? Strange was with him? Why would he… oh. Doctor Strange, former leading neurosurgeon. Peter shot a look to Tony with the face that quite clearly read _ohmygoddoIhavebraindamage?_

Tony was quick to intervene, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Don’t worry kid, Strange fixed you right up.”

Peter nodded but wasn’t quite convinced. He didn’t feel ‘ _fixed’_.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting.” Dr Cho’s voice came from the corner of the room, peering through the door before steeping to the foot of Peter’s bed. “I just need to talk to Peter if you’re feeling up to it. You can say no, I’m sure you’re tired.”

Peter flashed a hesitant look at Tony, but he seemed keen for him to agree and he didn’t want to disappoint the older man.

“Sure.” Peter said simply, watching as Morgan folded into his side to lie by him.

“I’m sorry miss Morgan but you can’t lie there, sweetie. We need to be careful of Peter’s arms.”

_Arms? What’s wrong with my arms?_

Morgan’s face instantly dropped but Tony was quick to pick her up off Peter.

“I’ll take her for a quick walk.” Pepper said, taking Morgan’s hand and leading her out of the room.

“I want Petey! I-I don’t wanna’ go.” Morgan protested, tugging back towards her brother.

“I’m sorry baby, but Peter has some stuff to do with the doctor, we’ll only be gone a few minutes.”

Morgan gave a reluctant huff before letting her mom take her out.

“Its good to see you awake, Peter.” Dr Cho continued, giving a comforting smile.

Peter nodded, relaxing as Tony came to stand beside him.

“How’s the pain?”

“’S fine.”

“Be honest, Pete.” Tony urged, giving him the _‘you definitely aren’t fine, don’t give me that bullshit’_ look.

“Really, I’m fine, just a bit numb.”

“I’ve just got some questions to start with, Peter. is that okay?”

Peter nodded, happy to feel Tony’s hand finding its way through his hair.

“Can you tell me your name?”

“Peter Parker-Stark.”

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

Helen smiled, making some notes on the chart in hand. “That’s great, Peter. And do you know where you are?”

“Tower Med bay?” He never actually checked but he was sure he recognised the room.

“That’s right.” She paused before the next question. “Do you remember why you’re here.”

Did he remember? Which part _didn’t_ he remember? Every moment was scarred into his memory. The tip of the bonnet ripping into his back, the reinforced glass of the windscreen shattering on his skull, the horrid realisation that he wasn’t good enough to keep his little sister safe.

He shuddered, feeling Tony’s eyes burn holes into the top of his head. “Y-yeah I remember.”

“Your injuries were very serious Peter. We had to perform surgery; you were unconscious for six days.”

He shuddered, feeling guilty about what Tony and Pepper must have gone through.

Helen continued. “We managed to fix most of the injuries, but we had to wait for you to wake up to check for any lasting damage. From the scans and current conversation we’ve successfully ruled out any brain damage and-“

Peter zoned out. Brain damage. There was a possibility he had brain damage. Tony said he was fine not even ten minutes ago. Maybe he heard wrong, but Peter’s enhanced hearing rarely betrayed him. Successfully ruled out, though. but even just the possibility-

“Pete? You with us?” Tony was hovering in his view, one hand still in his hair whilst the other traced his cheek.

Peter blinked, nodding. “Yeah, yeah, sorry.”

“We should stop, he isn’t ready.”

“I am, its fine, I just wasn’t expecting… that.”

“I’m sorry Peter, I know it must be very scary to hear. As Tony said, we can stop, you’ve done so well.”

Peter shook his head. “I’m fine. We can carry on.”

Tony gave him a doubtful look before nodding to Dr Cho.

“Peter, when the accident happened, you broke two spinal plates. This is possibly our biggest concern now, so we need to do a few tests.”

His back was broken. He knew it. he was paralysed and his life was practically over at the grand old age of eighteen.

“First, I’m going to ask you to try and move your fingers for me. Take your time, Peter, don’t overdo it.”

Peter stared down to his left hand. There was an IV in the back of it but other than that his hand looked normal.

What wasn’t normal was it being completely unresponsive when he tried to clench his fist.

He tried again and again but nothing happened, and he felt his heart beginning to thrum against his chest, he could hear Tony’s heart increasing too.

“Don’t try and clench, Peter. just wiggle them to start.”

Peter wondered if it was his frustrated look that gave away his attempts to clench his fist or if everyone on the verge of paralysis did the same.

But then a finger moved.

Peter instantly looked to Tony, who was smiling ear to ear.

“That’s good, Peter. really good. Can you try it again?”

And he did. This time two fingers moved, and Peter couldn’t help a tear slipping out.

It was tiny, the smallest achievement even a baby could do, but for Peter this was like confirmation his life wasn’t completely over.

“What about your other hand?”

His second hand was easier, but that might have been the optimism built from previous attempts.

“That’s great, Peter. Now this might be a bit harder, but could you try your toes?”

That panicked Peter. he could hardly even feel his feet. He looked down to check they were there, and of course, they were, but when he put all of his effort into moving nothing came.

“Come on Pete you can do it.” Tony pressed next to him, squeezing his shoulder.

Peter felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. He was trying, he was really trying, and he was sorry he couldn’t. he couldn’t do it _; I can’t do it._

“You can Pete.”

Did he say that out loud? Peter shook his head. He couldn’t move his legs; he couldn’t walk, and Tony was going to be disappointed.

“I-I can’t. I can’t do it dad. I’m sorry. I sorry.” His breathing came quicker, finding it increasingly more difficult to get air into his lungs.

“Hey, hey, Pete shh.” Tony cooed, perching on the bed next to him so he could cup Peter’s face in his hands. “Don’t apologise. You’re doing so well, kiddo I’m so proud of you.”

Peter shook his head feverishly, trying to hold back the tears. “I can’t do it, I c-can’t move my legs.”

“It’s okay, baby. We’ll fix it. you’ll be okay.”

“Peter, I know this must be so hard, but I’m almost certain you aren’t suffering from paraplegia.”

That grabbed the attention of father and son, both snapping their view back to her.

“From the symptoms you’re displaying, I believe its femoral neuropathy.”

“What?” Tony and Peter blurted out in perfect synchrony.

“It’s nerve damage often caused by blunt trauma.” Helen explained gently.

“Will he get better?”

Dr Cho quickly nodded. “If I’m correct with my diagnosis, he can expect a full recovery, and a faster one than usual thanks to his healing.”

Both boys breathed a sigh of relief, Tony leaning forward to press a kiss to Peter’s head. “Told you it’d be okay kid.”

“We’ll give you some PT to help you get movement back in your legs, it’s only really a matter of time since nerves are very good at mending themselves.”

Peter nodded. “When can I go home?”

Tony looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “Hold up Pete, you haven’t even been awake for an hour.”

Helen smiled. “It’s good to see your enthusiasms come back. We have some more tests to do to confirm my diagnosis, and then we’ll need to monitor you for a few days. Then we will see about discharging you.”

“See, kid? Out of here in no time.” Tony grinned, ruffling his hair even if there was some reluctance in the man’s face at the thought of Peter leaving the safety of the med bay.

“I’ll leave you to rest.” Helen announced, accepting thanks from Tony before leaving the two alone.

Neither said anything for a while, Tony just stroked Peter’s hair, watching as his eyes flutter close at the familiar comfort.

“Tired already, bud?”

Peter opened his eyes, looking to Tony in front of him. “Just a lot to take in.”

Tony nodded in agreement, still combing through Peter’s curls. “You’re not wrong. You’ll be okay, though, Pete. We’ll get through this together. You, me, mom, Morgan, we’re all here for you.”

Peter was grateful for his father’s support, he really was. That he was here every time he woke up, for staying with him through the meeting with Cho, but what he couldn’t understand was why Tony didn’t seem to have a hint of disappointment towards Peter. Anger, resentment, anything. All Peter could see was love and affection in Tony and he didn’t get it. Surely, Tony couldn’t have forgiven him that easily. Peter was the reason Morgan almost died, the reason his parents almost lost their kid.

“Pete?”

Peter glanced up, finding a worried look on his dad’s face.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Tony asked softly, wiping a tear from Peter’s cheek that the teen hadn’t even notice had fallen.

Peter shook his head, brushing it off. “Noth’n.”

“It’s not ‘nothing’ kid. Talk to me. Are you hurt? Do you need pain killers?”

Peter shook his head, worried if he spoke his voice would betray him.

“What is it, bud? Please talk to me, kid. Breaks my heart seeing you cry, you know. And I’ve got a weak heart already.” Tony tried to joke, and for the most part it worked, making Peter quirked a smile, still refusing to meet Tony’s eyes.

“I just… I don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“This. You, mom.”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, kid, I’m not following.”

“You guys a-aren’t mad. You’re not mad at me.” Peter whispered, letting a few more tears fall.

“Mad? Why on earth would we be mad?”

Peter tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. “S-she got hurt. I was s-supposed to be looking after her and she-“

Tony instantly pulled Peter into a tight embrace, one hand cupping his head, the other wrapped around his back. “No, baby, stop. You are not to blame for what happened. Absolutely not. I won’t hear it. Morgan made a mistake, running into the road like that. That wasn’t on you, Pete. Never you.”

“I should have been holding her hand, I-I could have stopped her.”

“No Pete. She’s old enough to not need hand holding 27/7. You can’t blame yourself.”

“B-but I could have pushed her out of the way, o-or stopped the car with my hands. I-I’ve done it before, I could have saved her!” Peter cried into Tony’s shoulder, taking comfort in his familiar scent.

“Stop it, Pete. You did save her. You did everything you could. What you saw was your sister in danger, and you, Peter Parker-Stark, did what your instinct told you to do. That’s what matters. You saved her, kid. You saved her and I almost lost you. so, no. I’m not mad at you, never mad. As much as you scared me to death, I’m proud of you and I’m grateful. Not because you risked your life for hers, but that she wouldn’t have survived without you.” Tony pulled Peter to arm’s length, seeing the tears swarming in Peter’s eyes. “But know that losing you is just as unimaginable as losing Morgan. You’re my kid, my first born, and I’d really appreciate if you could keep yourself safer from now on.”

Peter smiled, sniffing. “No promises when it comes to Morgan.”

“I know kid, she has the best brother in the world. And I have the best son too. Even if he can be an idiot thinking I’d be mad for something like this.” Tony said lightly, brushing a thumb over Peter’s cheek.

“Get it from my dad.” Peter teased back, now smiling too. 

“Yeah, I heard he can make an idiot of himself sometimes.”

“All the time.”

Tony smiled back with so much love it made Peter’s heart stutter.

“Sleep, Underoos. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

* * *

When he woke, he found Pepper had returned, head resting on Tony’s shoulder.

He looked down to her lap and panicked slightly when he found Morgan wasn’t with her. His head shot around the room, trying to spot the girl.

In his movements he roused Pepper. Who also seemed worried at the lack of weight in her lap. “Wheres-“

Peppers eyes settled on Peter’s bed, smiling.

Tony followed her gaze, finding Morgan cuddled into Peter’s side as the two slept soundly, one of Peter’s arms wrapped over his sister, settling on her arm which was clutching the hospital gown on Peter’s chest.

“Should I-“

Tony shook his head. “No, leave her. They look peaceful.”

Pepper took Tony’s hand, not taking her eyes off their kids. “I still can’t believe it.”

“I know. He’s going to be fine, they both are.”

“We _all_ are.”

“I’ve got a session with Laura next week.” Tony said quietly after a long silence.

Pepper nodded, not needing to ask the reason he’s going back to therapy, just giving her husband an understanding look.

“I can’t stop seeing it Pep… Hearing it.” Tony whispered, watching the rise and fall of Peter’s chest.

“It’ll get better.”

“I know. I just – every time I close my eyes it’s _there_.”

“Then you need to remember every time you open them, he’s there. Right there. Safe.”

Tony nodded, leaning over to brush a curl from Peter’s forehead.

“I’m going to take Morgan home when she wakes up. Get the place ready for Peter.”

“I don’t want him in downstairs.” Tony said immediately, knowing with Pepper was implying.

“He has to be, Tony, he won’t be able to handle stairs.”

“I know, I know. I just – it feels too far away. what if he needs me or-“ _If I need him_.

“I could put up the travel bed in there for you?”

Tony huffed a small laugh. “No, no. The kid already thinks I’m the biggest helicopter parent going.”

“Well, you can be a bit.”

Tony faked a hurt look. “I give him plenty of space!”

“And a tracker in everything he owns.”

“Well, when our son stops playing vigilante, I’ll start being a normal parent.”

Pepper laughed. “I don’t think you could ever do ‘normal’.”

“No, but its why you love me oh so much.”

Pepper smiled. “It might be a factor.”

“Not to mention my devilish good looks, charm and wit.”

“Okay, now you’re pushing it.” Pepper teased.

“Maybe you just looked at me and thought yes, this man could give me the best kids ever.”

“You should really stop talking.”

“You’re not denying it.”

“Thin ice, Tones.”

* * *

As much as Tony disagreed with going home, because _what if something happens or Peter gets a sudden brain bleed or he falls and there’s no one who can help him,_ Doctor Cho released Peter three days after waking up, commending Peters healing abilities.

Happy had taken Pepper and Morgan home a day earlier to prepare the house for Peter, including setting up the guest bedroom downstairs and putting in a makeshift ramp outside.

Much to Peters dislike he still couldn’t walk. He could just about stand unaided and yesterday he even took a step before his knees buckled, so Pete was now in a wheelchair which he clearly hated.

Helen promised it was natural and he was making good progress, but Peter didn’t take much comfort in it. he was used to being able to run and swing and look out for himself, now he couldn’t even go to the bathroom alone since his arms were still too weak to lift himself.

Of course, Tony was there to help him in every way his son needed, easily carrying the teenager thanks to his light spider-bones, but it still didn’t mean it was fine. Peter struggled asking for help at the best of times and now he had to depend in Tony to do almost everything for him.

“Petey’s home!” Morgan practically screeched, running full pelt onto Peter, currently being wheeled into the living room by Tony.

“Hey Morguna. Been having fun without me?” Peter teased at the girl in his lap, looking at the eccentric tea party splayed across the living room floor.

“No! This is for you Petey! We’re all having afternoon tea!” the girl exclaimed, practically vibrating in excitement.

“I did try and tell her you might not be up to it.” Pepper said gently whilst Morgan had run back over to the tea set.

“No, no. It’ll be nice to have some normal.”

Pepper nodded. “I agree, lets stick to normal.”

“Even if normal is boring.” Tony chirped in, bringing Peter to a stop by the coffee table.

“Normal is also safe. I like safe.” Pepper added, putting a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Tony tutted, dropping down on the sofa.

“No daddy! You’re in the wrong seat, that’s mommy’s seat with the yellow cup, yours is the pink one!”

Peter smiled. He liked normal a bit more now.

* * *

Peter had finally fallen asleep in the downstairs room after over an hour of tea parties, Morgan sleeping soundly in hers and for the first time in almost two, Tony was in his own bed.

He was reluctant to leave Peter downstairs by himself, considering sleeping on the sofa, but Peter promised he’d get Friday to get him if he needed anything, and the sofa certainly wouldn’t have done any favours on his back.

Pepper rolled into Tony’s side, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Home.” She whispered. _Safe_.

“Home.”

_He wasn’t sure where he was, but the place was filled with his friends, his family. He couldn’t understand why they all looked so sad. No one spoke, most of them watching the floor to escape eye contact._

_It was cold and eery, everything was grey and bitter, and it set Tony on edge._

_He moved to his friends, reaching out to Rodgers. “Steve?”_

_He just stepped back, Tony moving into the group._

_His eyes latched onto Bruce but like Steve, he refused to look at him. “Bruce? What’s happening?”_

_He actively turned away from Tony._

_Tony’s breathing increased, scared, and utterly confused. What had he done? “Hey, hey Rhodey.” He spotted his best friend, but he turned from him too._

_“Rhodey? Happy?”_

_Everyone just moved away from him, his presence parting his friends like the red sea._

_He finally got to the front of the group and he could see Pepper and Morgan, stood hand, looking down at something._

_“Pep?”_

_She didn’t turn._

_Morgan didn’t go to her father like she always did._

_Frowning he moved tentatively closer to the pair._

_“Pep?” He repeated, scared to see what the pair were looking at. Every part of him was screaming to leave, don’t look, get out. But he had to see what they were looking at, figure out what was going on._

_Swallowing, he took a final step, seeing the box they were staring into._

_But only it wasn’t a box, it was a coffin._

_A coffin with his son’s lifeless body in._

_The boy’s skin was practically grey, hair perfectly placed, his best suit on._

_Tony screamed, in shock falling backwards to the cold floor of the church._

_They were in a church. They were at Peters funeral._

_No. no this wasn’t happening._

_He tried to scramble away from the coffin, no one else moving._

_He slipped again, back hitting the stone floor. Why were his hands wet?_

_He looked down to find a crimson liquid coating them and he knew. He knew it was Peter. his kid’s blood._

_He started screaming, crying out._

_He curled in on himself in an attempt to sooth the bone deep ache he felt, threatening to tear him apart. The pain he felt was like nothing he could describe. It was like someone was ripping his heart of his chest with their bare hands._

_He cried for all he was worth, cradling his bloody hands to his chest. “No, no Peter… please no, not him. not my boy.”_

_“Tony!” He looked up at Peppers voice, but Pepper hadn’t moved, nor did it look like she said anything._

“Tony, wake up!”

Something harsh struck his face, making him jump.

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t, he –

“Listen to my voice, breathe in. hold. Breathe out. Listen to me Tony, you’re okay, Peter’s okay.”

He blinked into reality. He was in bed, their bed, drenched in sweat, tears still rolling down his face, the blood on his hands gone. Pepper looked strained with worry. “Pep?”

“Oh, thank god. You scared the life out of me.”

“Peter?”

“He’s fine, he’s sleeping.”

“I-I have to.”

Pepper nodded in understanding.

He jumped out of bed without another word, shooting down the stairs to Peter’s bedroom. If he weren’t so distraught, he would have felt bad for waking Peter up at some ungodly hour, but he had to see him. he had to see he was alive and well and not stone cold in a coffin with his blood on Tony’s hands.

He opened the door non-too graciously and rushed to the side of Peters bed where the teen seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

“Shit Pete.” He whispered, reaching out to his kid, letting one run through his hair, the other roaming the kids face as if to check it was all there and real.

He could hear Peter breathing and it was so beautiful he almost asked Friday to record it, but he decided it might be weird, even for him.

Peter began to stir, and he felt a pang of guilt.

“Da’?”

“Sorry, Pete, I-“

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Peter asked, awareness flooding in fast.

“I-I had a dream-“

Peter sat up, quickly wrapping his arms around his dad, pressing his face into the nape of his neck.

“It was- god I can’t lose you. please never leave me.”

“I’m okay dad, I’m right here.”

“I love you I love you, god Pete I just…”

“It’s okay. I’m okay, I love you.”

Tony nodded, swallowing thickly as he tried to control his breathing. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“I’m sorry I gave you nightmares.”

“Don’t apologise for that. the dream wasn’t even … it wasn’t the crash; it wasn’t even you in hospital. It was- it was your funeral. You were dead and everyone was there and I-I-“

“It’s okay. We’re okay. It wasn’t real.”

“It felt it- it felt like I lost you all over again.”

Peter stayed quiet, tightening the hug.

“I just needed to check; you know. That you’re really here.”

“I’m here, this is real.”

Tony nodded, finally pulling away and going to stand.

Peter grabbed onto his hand. “You don’t have to go.”

“Pete-“

“Please?”

Admittedly it didn’t take much persuading, Tony slipped in behind Pete, keeping one arm over the kids chest.

“You better not snore.”

“That goes for you too, old man.”

* * *

Tony slept peacefully after that, feeling the warm puffs of Peter’s breath brushing over the back of his hand, feeling the kids beating heart. He’d never felt so peaceful.

It was Pepper who ended up waking the pair up, sunlight now creeping through the gap in Peter’s curtains.

Admittedly sleeping in a cramped single bed didn’t do his back any good but the aches were worth it if he never had to relive that dream again.

“Morning boys, Morgs has asked for waffles for breakfast if you’d like to join us.”

That seemed to wake Peter up. “with bacon and syrup?”

“Anything you want sweetheart.” She brushed his hair back, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving towards the door.

“What, no morning kiss for me?”

He heard Pepper laugh, making her way back to the kitchen.

“How you feeling kiddo?” Tony asked, helping Peter sit up.

“Pretty good. I think you helped keep the dreams away.”

“I’m sorry for barging in I just-“

“Its fine, I understand. Remember all those nights after the blip?”

And god did he. Almost every night Peter would wake from night terrors of watching Tony die. In the end Peter would sleep for weeks in between Tony and Pepper in their bed. If anyone understood what Tony was going through, it was Peter.

“We’re make a pretty fucked up pair between us, don’t we.” His dad joked.

Peter nodded, pushing himself up to go to the bathroom. He was at the en-suite door when his dad made a surprised noise.

“Pete-“

Peter turned, confused at the shocked face his dad was giving him. “What? What is it? Oh god is there a spider? Where is it? get it off me!” Peter shouted, brushing his hands everywhere to make sure there wasn’t anything on him. he hated spiders.

Tony started laughing. “You, kid. You just-“

Peter frowned again. “I what?”

“ _Walked_. You’re standing. You’re walking!”

Peter’s eyes widened in realisation, swaying slightly in disbelief. “Oh my god. It’s- I’m walking!”

Tony all but jumped out of bed, wrapping Peter into what must be the thousandth hug this week.

“I’m up! And it doesn’t even hurt!”

“I’m so proud of you kid.”

“Thank god for that.” Peter beamed, wiggling his legs around where he stood.

“Can’t say I’ll miss carrying your ass everywhere.” Tony joked, looking as happy as Peter was.

“You loved babying me.”

“You’ll never get me to admit it.”

“Oh, I don’t need to. I see it all over your face.”

“And for that I’m standing right by this door just in case you forget how to walk between now and your pee.”

“Daaad!”

“Go.”

* * *

“Pep, look at this.” Tony announced, walking into the kitchen with the biggest proud-dad face in the world.

Peter hobbled slowly into the room with a frown of concentration.

“Oh my god!”

“Petey’s walking!” Morgan shrieked, running to hug her brother, knocking the boy over from Peter’s lack of stability.

“Morgan!”

Peter just laughed at the bundle clinging onto him, hugging into his chest. Peter was quick to return the hug, pushing them both up so she sat in his lap.

Pepper kneeled down next to the pair on the kitchen floor. “Glad to see you up and about, Peter.”

“Or at least I was.” Peter teased, eliciting a giggle from Morgan. “Thanks mom.”

“Right rascal, off your poor brother.” Tony said, plucking Morgan off Peter and putting her back in her seat at the breakfast table.

“Need a hand?”

“Nah, I’ve got this.” Peter said confidently, and surprisingly he managed to get himself up, albeit slowly, but once he was up, he walked smoothly to the table.

“I think you deserve extra pancakes for that.”

“And extra bacon?”

“Of course, sweetie.” Pepper hummed, loading up Peter’s plate.

“What about me? I walked here too.” Tony joked, looking at his portion half the size of Peter’s.

“You don’t get extra until you clean out that damned giraffe in the garden.”

“Firstly, it’s an alpaca, secondly I heard Pete wanted to.”

“I did not!” Peter quickly cut in, mouth full of pancakes.

“How about I sort his feed, and you muck out the poop. You okay entertaining little miss?” Pepper asked Peter who was somehow on his last mouthful of breakfast already.

“Sure, I have a game in mind.”

* * *

Later, once Pepper had finally dragged Tony to clean out Gerald, Peter sat a very excited Morgan on the sofa.

“What’s the game Petey? I want to play!”

“It’s a new game I made; I think you’ll like it. You could even show it to your friends at school.”

“What is it? What’s it called?”

“Its called stop, look and listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the end now, I promise. I hoped you liked this extra chapter! Please do let me know what you thought of it, I absolutely love reading your comments <3   
> thank you for reading and as always, I love you 3000

**Author's Note:**

> *additional note* apologies for confusions over Mays whereabouts, basically this fic will eventually add into my spiderling chronicles series where May dies (sorry) but as it’s quite far in the future of the series so I currently just have it as a stand alone fic :))


End file.
